Rockstar
by Eeliab8
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Their parents had secrets, now it's their turn to have secret. Henry bass has a secret that just might change the upper east side forever!
1. Chapter 1

Unable to breath as she stared down at the object in her hand. My life is over, she thought to herself. How did this happen?! How did she become pregnant!? Well of course she knew, Haley Archibald, daughter of Nate and Serena. One night a party, drunk much too drink, and ended up in bed with Henry Bass. Haley buried her face in her hands trying to push back the hot salty tears coming to her eyes. "Henry isn't even my boyfriend," Haley spoke out loud. God that makes me sound like a slut, Haley told herself but stood up, glancing at her cell phone clock knowing that her mother would be calling her for breakfast.

Haley made her way down the staircase, long flowing dirty blond hair, tall, had her father eyes. Haley sat down at the table with her mother and father and step-sister Alexis. Alexis was two years older than Haley. Alexis normally spend weekends with her father, Dan, and weekday with Serena. Haley took her seat, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Serena looked over at her daughter. Serena smiled at Haley. Haley was 16, Serena knew how crazy it was to be that age. She had always wanted the best for her daughter. Serena raised an eyebrow at Haley. There was something different about Haley, but Serena could not put her finger on it. "Haley, is something wrong?"

Haley looked at her mother. She took a deep breath, she was not ready to tell her mother, even though her mother had a wild past, Haley had always wanted to do better than her own mom. "No, mom. I'm fine," Haley lied and took a big bite of her breakfast. She wanted to tell someone, but her mother!? That just was not going to happen. The thought then came to Haley, that she was going to have to tell Henry too. That was not something that she was looking forward too.

Henry Bass sat on the brick wall of his school, a grey silver flask in one hand, his eyes followed the women that wandered by. He took a long drink of whiskey.

"Isn't it a little early for that Bass?" Matt Van Der Woodsen asked. Matt was the son of Eric and Jonathan. Matt was Henry best friend, the two had once been enemies but decided that they worked better as best friends.

Henry scoffed at Matt, and passed him the flask. "You are beginning to sound like my father," he spoke his tone sounding annoyed. "My father keeps telling me not to act like him. That I shouldn't be him, I'm not my father."

Matt took a long drink of the flask before handing it back to Henry. "Why don't you want to be like your father?" He asked confused. "from what everyone says you act just like him."

Henry scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "Who the hell wants to be just like their parents, Matt?" Henry asked before seeing Haley walk up to the boys. "Hey, Haley," he said with a smirk.

Haley walked up to Henry, and took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you," she glanced over at Matt. "Alone, if you don't mind."

Matt nodded his head and wandered off leaving Henry and Haley alone. "What do you want to talk about?" Henry asked.

Haley looked at Henry, she could smell the alcohol off of him. Actually he reeked of alcohol, the thought just made her ill. She took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm pregnant," she managed to say after a long moment.

Henry eyes widened at what he just heard. He was glad that he was half drunk already. "You're what!?" He asked her, but didn't wait for her to respond. "Are you assuming that it's mine and not your boyfriends?" He asked.

Haley stared at Henry, she had never enjoyed dealing with drunk people unless she was drunk herself. Though that would not be happening anytime soon. "Milo and I have been having problems and the last person I slept with was you,"she spoke her voice soft, upset. She could not believe that she was in this position.

Henry could only stare at Haley, she was really pregnant ? God this was a lot to deal with before 8 a.m. Henry looked at Haley. He had always liked Haley, but to be a dad, was he ready!? His thoughts were cut off by the bell to the school. "We'll talk later," he spoke, but he turned and lightly kissed Haley on cheek and wandered up into the building where Matt was waiting for him.

Matt raised an eye brow at Henry and crossed his arms over his chest. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing," Henry lied, looking at Matt. Henry looked at Matt, as Matt continued to stare at Henry. "It's nothing really, man,"

Matt and Henry wandered into the classroom. "Did you sleep with her?" He asked teasing him.

"No, she's my friend," Henry lied again and sat down looking around to see milo sitting on the desk playing with a switchblade. Henry rolled his eyes, Henry did not exactly hate milo but he wasn't found of him. Henry thought that milo tried to play the bad boy, gangster act. Which was really quiet annoying.

Haley wandered to her own class when her step sister Alexis caught up to her. Alexis looked over at Haley, then down at her stomach. "So you're pregnant?" She said bluntly. Alexis did not like to stall around anything.

Haley nearly jumped out of her skin when Alexis spoke. How the hell did Alexis know? "What? Why would you say that?" She asked softly.

"I heard you talking to Henry Bass. You honestly slept with Henry? I mean what about milo?" Alexis asked. Alexis had always been told by Dan that Henry was just going to grow up to be just like his father.

"Milo and I have been fighting," Haley spoke but wasn't sure why she had to defend herself to Alexis. "Fine, I'm pregnant okay!? I just found out this morning. You can't tell anyone."

Alexis stared at her sister trying to not have a smirk spread across her face, but it was hard. It was very hard. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," thought if anyone knew Alexis they would know that she is not good at keeping her promises. Alexis just might let it slip to her mother and step father.

Henry found it difficult to focus in class, considering what Haley had told him. It did not help that he was half drunk. Henry had known Haley almost all of his life. Haley's parents were best friends with his parents. Hell, Haley's dad worked for his father. The bell rang, dismissing the class. Henry stood up when Milo decided to shove Henry out of the way. "What the hell, man?" Henry asked, he wasn't in the mood.

Milo turned away, pushing back his slick black jet hair. "Maybe you should stay out of my way, and away from my girlfriend," he spoke. "Just go back to those whores,"

Henry turned noticing a crowd quickly gathering around them. "Well at least I don't have to pay someone to kiss me. What did you have to do to get Haley? Blackmail?" Henry replied smoothly.

Milo gritted his teeth together. He wasn't in the mood for Henry and his games today, and clearly Henry wasn't in the best mood either. So Milo decided that he was going to push Henry's buttons. He could see this ending in his favor. He shoved Henry back, almost knocking him over. "Come on, don't be a little bitch, hit me, Bass," he urged. He wanted Henry to hit him. "Or are you afraid of getting your hands dirty? Don't you worry mommy and daddy will be able to bail you out," he spoke his voice dangerously cool.

Henry glanced around, noticing everyone in the class was now watching. Matt walked up to Henry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man," he said trying to lead him away.

Henry was tired of Milo, and Henry lunged at Milo tackling him to the ground. Punches began to fly, Henry punching Milo in the face and milo hitting Henry in the stomach. The two boys wrestled trying to get the upper hand on each other.

"Break it up!" The teacher yelled pulling the two boys apart. Matt holding Henry back. "Office both of you!" The teacher exclaimed.

Henry sat in the office waiting to see the principal. He sat flipping through his smartphone, when he noticed a video, it was of the fight. Great, Henry thought to himself. Henry eyes glanced towards the door, and he groaned when he watched who wandered in, his mother and father.

Chuck and Blair wandered in to see Henry sitting in the office. Chuck crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened?" He asked, his tone was not happy.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked looking at her son, noticing a cut on his head and it appeared that his eye was turning black.

Henry looked at his mother, at least she cared if I'm alright, he thought to himself. "I'm fine, mom," he said coldly. "Milo just needed to stop running his mouth."

Chuck eyes widened as his sons reason for fighting. He could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk," he stated. "Henry, why do you have act like me?" He asked. This is not how chuck wanted Henry to act.

Henry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't act like you, I don't want to be anything like you."

"Henry," Blair spoke softly, she hated when chuck and Henry would fight. Which seemed to be happening more and more lately. "Let's just go home," she said put her hand lightly on Henry's shoulder.

Milo just happened to wander out of the principal office at that time. "Aww, told you bass, mommy and daddy will always be there to bail you out," he spoke a deep smirk set on his face.

Henry growled, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Henry lunged towards Milo again, but chuck caught him and forced him back into the seat. "Enough!" Chuck told his son. "Come, we're going home now," he spoke through his teeth. He was trying not to loose his temper.

Henry stood on his feet. He rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to challenge his father when he got into a mood like that. Henry turned and walked towards the limo.

Chuck watched Henry walk off, honestly missing how cute he had been when he was six. "Did I act like that?" He turned and asked Blair.

"He is a mini you, it's actually kind of scary," Blair spoke taking her husbands hand. She watched Henry walk off. "Though he has a much better father than you had," she said and kissed him lightly.

Chuck kissed Blair back, but he decided to keep his doubts in his mind. Chuck had always wanted to be better than Bart, but with the way Henry had been acting out, had he actually become a better father?

Alexis had gone home for lunch. It was something that she did very often, but more importantly she had something to tell her mom and step-father. Alexis walked into the penthouse.

"hello, Alexis," Nate greeted his step-daughter. He had not minded having a step daughter because he had ended up being with Serena. Though it was strange having Dan as an ex-husband.

"Hey, Nate," Alexis spoke, she had never been okay calling Nate dad. She had her own dad. "Where's mom?" She asked.

"Working," Nate answered taking a long drink of his coffee. "Did you need something?" He asked, knowing that Serena was very close to both her children.

Alexis smirked, but she quickly got rid of it off her face. Maybe this would work better, Alexis told herself. "It's about Haley?" Alexis said trying to make it appear that this was a hard subject for her to talk about. "Haley is pregnant but she is not taking care of herself."

Nate spit out his coffee, making liquid go flying everywhere. He could only stare at Alexis. "Haley is what?" Nate asked, as he gathered some napkins to try and clean up his mess.

"Pregnant, she hasn't told you?" Alexis asked appearing to be shocked. "I would have figured she would of told you. Considering she told Henry Bass, since he is the father of the baby."

Nate did not know how to respond to Alexis. Haley was pregnant and by Henry Bass!? Nate had always liked Henry until that moment. Nate stood on his feet, figuring that he had to go pay a visit to Henry and chuck. "I'll be back," Nate told Alexis and wandered out of the house.

Chuck and Henry stood in the living room arguing. Chuck crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't keep acting like this," he warned.

"Or what?" Henry challenged back, more sober now. "I don't see why you care!"

"You're lucky that you have a father that cares," chuck said knowing how much it sucked to have a father that just did not care.

Henry scoffed, amused really. He put his hands up in the air. "Right because we all know what a terrible father you had. The great chuck Bass has daddy issues," he said with an arrogant smirk resting on his face.

Chuck was tried of his sons attitude but before chuck could say anything back, Nate wandered into the house. Chuck tried to take a breath before speaking to Nate. "Nathinel, I'm busy," he spoke.

Nate did not bother to answer chuck and walked up to Henry and punched him square in the face. "You got Haley pregnant!" Nate yelled.

Henry was stunned, his nose dripping with blood. "Apparently it's a popular day to punch me in the face," Henry spoke trying to gather himself. A man that Henry had know since he was a baby, had just punched him. Though he had slept with his daughter.

Chuck mouth dropped open in shook. Nate just hit Henry!? Since when was Nate a violent type. Chuck saw Blair running into my room, and looked at Nate than at Henry. "Does someone want to explain to me what happened?" Blair asked.

Nate stood, trying to cool his temper knowing that it didn't matter because he was going to fight witch chuck. "Henry got Haley pregnant!" Nate yelled wanting to kill Henry.

Chuck grabbed Nate by the arm. "Blair, take care of Henry, nathinel and I need to have a word," he said without another glance at either Blair or Henry. Chuck pulled Nate into chucks home office. "Do you want to explain what the hell that about?" He demanded. "You're not violent, normally," chuck said he wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. "Haley is pregnant?"

Nate nodded his head trying to take a deep breath. Chuck was right violence usually wasn't his thing, but Nate was overly protective of Haley. "Yeah she is," Nate spoke his teeth gritted together. "Alexis told me. She also told me that it was Henry that had slept with her."

"You're taking Alexis word for it?" Chuck asked grabbing two glasses and pouring scotch into them. "Did you have to punch Henry in the face?" He asked coldly.

Nate sighed, maybe I had acted a little too careless, he told himself. "Yeah, probably shouldn't have hit him," Nate said. "I'm sorry," he spoke knowing chuck was not impressed by his behavior. "Haley not Henry is ready to have a baby, chuck," he said taking a long drink of the scotch.

Chuck had to agree with Nate. Henry was not responsible enough to take care of a child, hell, chuck thought to himself, getting Henry to take care of Henry was hard. "What are you going to do?" Chuck asked his best friend. "Because you can't just keep hitting Henry in the face. That will begin to piss me off, and you know you are going to have to face the wrath of Blair now?"

Haley had just finished her last class, she had been watching the fighting between Henry and Milo, the video had been posted all over the internet. She took a deep breath and placed a hand over her stomach, she was stuck. Maybe she would just get rid of the baby, but then she quickly ruled out that option. She could not do that to her own child, but what the hell was she do? Everything was going to change for everyone and it was all because of her And Henry.

AN:/ hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't forget to press the review button.


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of yellow, pink, and orange of the sunset made the difference between day and night. The upper east side used the night. Henry had decided that he did not want to be home anymore, he swore if he had to be at home he just might burst. Fighting with father, being punched by Nate, though Henry had gotten some satisfaction by listening to his mother yell at Nate. Henry knew that he could go see Matt, or Haley. He did need to have a conversation with Haley. Henry pulled out his phone and glanced through his contacts before finding Haley's. He clicked on the contact and listened to the phone ring.

Haley could hear her phone ring, she wanted to answer it, but the look on her parents face told her not to answer.

Serena looked at her daughter, her teenage daughter, her pregnant daughter. "Haley, you're only 16," Serena spoke looking at Nate for help.

"I know!" Haley replied she wasn't sure how her parents had learned about her being pregnant but she had a pretty good idea. "It's not like I asked for this to happen!"

Nate did not know what to say to his daughter. "Haley, a baby?" He asked. "I don't know if you can deal with something like this," he spoke. "Haley, you are not a girl that this happens to you."

Haley stared at her father, it appeared that someone had slapped her across the face. "So what are you saying, dad? That I'm just a slut?" She asked.

"Haley, you know I don't think that!" Nate spoke raising his voice surprised that Haley would think that. "I just know how hard it is to raise a child," he spoke his voice softer. "Haley, I don't want this for you."

"And you think I want this?" Haley asked both her parents. "Aren't you suppose to say something supportive?" She asked coldly. "Aren't you suppose to say, it will be okay. We'll support you no matter?" Haley asked standing on her feet and headed for the door. "I thought considering your past you would understand," Haley said looking directly at her mother. Haley wandered out of the house slamming the door behind her as hard as she could.

Serena ran a hand through her hair and she looked at Nate. "What are we suppose to do?" She asked her husband.

"I don't know," Nate said after a long moment. He wished he knew what to do, he wished that he had any idea. Though punching Henry had gotten rid of most of his anger.

Henry wandered the upper east side when he came to the spot where when he was smaller, his mother and him would come feed the birds. He glanced over his shoulder hearing footsteps. He rolled his eyes seeing that it was Alexis. "Aren't you going to tell more secrets?" Henry spoke.

Alexis smirked and moved to face Henry. "You're smarter than Haley, I'll give you that," Alexis spoke. "Why would you be interested in a girl like Haley anyways, Bass?" She asked.

"She's a lot better than you," Henry replied. He wasn't in the mood for her tonight. Maybe if I was drunk, Henry thought to himself. "Why don't you go find someone else to bother?"

Alexis scoffed and bite down on her lip. Henry had always been a tough cookie to crack. "Come on, Henry, was she really fun? I mean did you have any fun at all? I could show you a really good time."

"I'm sorry, Alexis, I don't do girls that are hookers," Henry said smoothly. He was hoping that Haley would show up soon. "Oh I'm sorry, though don't you only get paid for what you are good at. Most men must feel sorry you for."

Alexis growled and smacked Henry across the face then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Henry had been stunned by the smack, but even more stunned at the kiss. Henry kissed her back until he heard. "I hope the two of you are happy!" It was Haley and she had tears in her eyes. Haley turned on her heels and walked off.

"Haley, wait!" Henry called after her. He started running towards her. He didn't want Haley to see any of that. He tried to catch up to her

"Go away!" Haley said running away from him. She felt a pit in her stomach, she hated her twin sister at the moment and Henry. She thought that Henry would actually want to be with her.

Chuck wandered into Henry's room. The two of them needed to talk, chuck thought to himself. He looked around seeing that Henry was long gone. He shook his head and wandered to his and Blair's bedroom. "Henry snuck out," he said laying on the bedroom.

Blair looked over at her husband, and noticed that there was something different about him. "What wrong?" She asked him and moved over to him to lay in his arms.

Chuck had been debating this all morning. "Do you think that I'm a better father than my father?" He asked his wife.

"Chuck Bass, how could you even ask a question about any of that?!" Blair asked surprised that he could honestly think like that. "Of course, you are better than Bart!" She leaned down and kissed him. "He's a teenager, chuck. He'll grow out of it."

Matt had been watching the whole scene between Alexis, Henry and Haley. "Do you thrive on being a bitch?" Matt asked, he wasn't a fan of people messing with his friends.

Alexis turned and smirked at Matt. "Last Friday you liked my bitchyness, Matt," she spoke running a hand down his chest.

Matt simply removed her hand and stared at her. "Let, Haley and Henry be happy," he spoke sternly.

"Alright, dad," Alexis replied with an eye roll. "You are always the good one aren't you Matt? The honest one? The one that doesn't like scheming? I wonder what happens if someone found about how you lost it to me?" She spoke with an evil grin.

Henry had caught up to Haley and gently pulled her back. He stared at her. "Haley, just listen to me please."

Haley stared at Henry. "What are you going to say, Henry?!" Haley asked him tears running down her face. "It wasn't what it looked like," she spoke her tone ice cold.

Henry only stared at Haley. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say but sorry," he spoke looking at her. "Can we go somewhere and talk please? We have a lot to talk about," he spoke his eyes darting to her stomach.

Haley and Henry had ended up a coffee shop. Haley had gotten an ice tea, they were her favorite and Henry had gotten black coffee. "So how are you doing with all of this? How do you feel about being pregnant?" He asked her

"You're the first person to ask how I'm doing with all of this," Haley spoke playing with the straw of the ice tea. "I don't know how I feel about being pregnant," she admitted after a moment. "It's scary, and I'm scared but no one seems at all worried about how I'm dealing with any of this," Haley spoke.

Henry leaned over and gently put his hand on top of Haley's. "No matter what you decide I'm going to be there for you," Henry spoke.

Alexis stood watching the touching scene between Haley and Henry. It made her sick to see Haley so happy about everything. Haley had always gotten everything that Alexis wanted but Alexis was going to make sure that did not happen. Alexis wanted Henry to be with her.

Milo had wandered over to Alexis to see Henry and Haley sitting there. It made milo furious to see that Haley was sitting with Henry bass. "She's mine." He spoke through gritted teeth. "What is it about Bass that makes every girl want him?"

Alexis glanced over to look at Milo. "I don't know, but he's just so...hot," she spoke after a long moment. "Jealous isn't a good look for you, Milo," Alexis remarked.

"It doesn't look much better on you," Milo replied smoothly. "If this was a tv show you would be the evil Bitch that everyone hates," Milo told Alexis with a smirk.

"As you would be," Alexis told him. "I'm alright with my role, how about you?" She asked. "You get to keep Haley and I get Henry?"

Haley and Henry had talked for a long time when Henry decided he better go home. As Henry wandered through the door, he saw his father waiting for him. "Where have you been?" Chuck asked him.

"Talking to Haley about the baby," Henry replied without an attitude. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

Chuck was surprised at Henry's reply. "That is the right thing to do," chuck replied to his son. "Henry, I know I don't tell you much but that's a good thing you are doing with Haley. I'm proud of you for that."

Henry smiled at his father. All he had wanted was for his father to tell him that. "You raised me right," Henry said and walked over to chuck and hugged him.

AN:/ thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorite. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Don't forget to hit the review button.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the white brick wall outside of the school, Milo sat waiting for him. Milo smirked when he saw Matt wandered by. Milo jumped down from the brick wall. "Oh, Mattie-o boy," Milo whistled at Matt.

Matt turned to see Milo calling him. Matt thought about just simply ignoring Milo all together but decided against it. "What?" He asked his voice trying to sound tough, but it didn't work out the way that Matt had planned.

"You are going to do a favor for me," Milo stated. Staring at Matt then around to see who was around. The last thing that Milo wanted was for Henry Bass to be around.

"Am I?" Matt raised an eyebrow. He wasn't one that liked to be ordered around. "Why would I do you a favor?" He asked.

Milo smirked, he had hoped that Matt would ask a question like that. "You see my dear, Matt, what most people don't know about me is that I'm a wiz at Photoshop," Milo pulled out his iPhone. He showed Matt a video, it appeared to be Matt and Haley having sex. "You had sex with Alexis, and now I made it appear that you had sex with Haley. Now if you don't want this to get out you are going to do something for me,"

Matt growled clenching his hand that had quickly turned into fists. "What do you want me to do?" He snarled. Matt was not the type to make a sex tape and especially with Haley. He could only assume what Henry would think and or do to him for having sex with Haley. Not to mention that Haley's reputation would be ruined.

"I want you to make sure that Henry does not Haley," Milo said looking directly at Matt now. "I don't care what you have to do to convince him, but you will make sure that he wants Alexis and not Haley!"

Matt could not believe what Milo was telling him to do. He didn't want to do that to either Henry or Haley. "And if I don't?" He asked. If Matt was not such a nice person he might have thought about hitting Milo in the face. "Henry is my best friend!"

"Yes, he is," Milo spoke an evil deep smirk forming quickly on his face. "Though if you don't do what I want that I will share the video with everyone. How do you think your best friend will act because I don't think that he will take it very lightly do you?"

Chuck had gone to the empire early this morning. But not so early that him and Blair couldn't play a little game first. A smirk formed on his face thinking about his game with Blair, and how loud she could moan. Chuck looked up hearing the door to his office open, and he was surprised to see Nate standing in the doorway. "Nathaniel, come in," chuck spoke, but looked back down at his paperwork.

Nate wandered into chuck's office. Nate had a habitat of hanging out in Chuck's office. He looked down at sat in the visitor chair that chuck had. "So how are you dealing with Henry having a baby?" Nate asked, he did not want to be wary about the subject.

"I'm busy, Nate," Chuck spoke not looking up from his paperwork. Chuck had never really realized how much paperwork came with owning his own company. Though Chuck had the company for some time now, but the paperwork had always surprised him.

Nate raised an eyebrow at Chuck. Then suddenly it dawned on him. "You're avoiding dealing with it," He said matter of factly. "So what are you and Blair keeping busy by having a lot of sex?" Nate asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Now Chuck looked up from his paperwork. Nate was right, Chuck did not want to deal with the fact that his teenage son was having a baby so he kept Blair buys by playing some of their games especially in bed. Chuck and Blair had especially enjoyed recreating scenes from the fifty shades of Grey books, Chuck enjoyed restrain Blair with his tie, and kissing and touching every part of her body until she was begging him. "What's your point, Nathiennl?" Chuck asked.

Nate stared at chuck and Smirked only because he was right. "You are going to have to deal with this sooner or later," Nate pointed out. "This problem is not going away. You, Blair, Serena, and I are going to be grandparents and it's going to happen faster than you want it to happen, chuck."

The thought of Chuck being a grandparent made him cringe. "Nate what do you want me to say?" He asked. "I just have to deal with it," he couldn't believe that he was going to say this but he knew he did. "I can't plan or scheme my way out of this."

Haley wandered into class to see all eyes on her, and she could hear and feel the whispers as she wandered through the hallways. She was that girl that got pregnant, by Henry Bass. Haley had honestly been surprised at how quickly the rumors had spread. She wandered to class but was stopped by Alexis. "Go away," she spoke her tone ice cold at her step-sister.

"Why are you being so mean lately?" Alexis asked, innocently like she did not know anything at all. "I mean honestly just because you are pregnant doesn't give you any right to be a bitch, Haley!"

Haley's eyes narrowed into a cold hard gaze at her sister. "Stop saying that!" She growled, she was not at all happy to see Alexis. "I know it was you that told Mom and Dad. Then you go out and kiss the baby father! If anyone's a bitch it's you!" Haley felt good to get that off her chest.

Alexis took a long step towards Haley. "Don't even begin to talk to me like that," she warned her voice dangerously cool. "I really miss the old innocent you. Don't think for one second that just because you are pregnant that I would not hit you," She snarled. "I wanted to show Henry what it felt like to kiss a real women!"

Haley turned and pushed past her sister, hot salty tears quickly coming to her eyes. She doing her best to blink them back, Haley did not want to give Alexis the joy of winning the fight. Haley pulled out her phone and sent a text to Henry. "I hate my life!" She sent to him.

Henry sat in his class, Milo right behind him. Milo had been tossing comments at Henry all class, but Henry was doing his best to just ignore him. "I'm sorry," He wrote back in a text. "Is there anything I can do?" Haley had been his friend forever, but did Henry want them to be something more? He wasn't sure.

Haley read the message and felt better. Haley knew that she wanted to be with Henry, but she also still had feelings for Milo. Haley had never been able to explain it to anyone on why she was with Milo because everyone she talked to said that he was just bad news or a punk. "No, everyone is talking about the fact that pregnant by you. Why did this have to happen to me?" She replied.

Henry read the message, and he felt bad for Haley he really did. In a way it was kind of his fault, but he also had to remind him that it was her fault to. Henry had honestly thought that Haley was on some form of birth control. "Remember that there is options," Henry typed back than quickly added. "You could also get rid of the baby."

Haley read that and it only made the pain worse. How could Henry suggest that she have an abortion? It wasn't that she was against the idea of any women having an abortion, but she could never. "I can't do that!"

Henry read her reply and was taken back. "Alright, calm down. It was just a suggestion." Henry replied even though it was a text, he could feel her anger towards him. "It's your baby," Henry sent another text but then quickly corrected him. "It's our baby."

Serena sat at her home waiting for Nate to return though she would figure that she would call Blair and see if she wanted to go shopping, that and Serena wanted to talk about Henry and Haley. Though Serena thoughts were interrupted by the door. Serena got up and quickly answered the door. She was surprised to see who it was. Dan. "Hi, Dan," Since the divorce Serena did not talk to Dan much only when it came to Alexis.

Dan wandered into Serena's home he needed to speak to Serena about how Alexis had been acting lately. Dan had seen a major change in her behavior in all honestly it reminded Dan of Jenny. "I need to speak with you about Alexis," Dan spoke looking at Serena. "She has been acting different lately. She acts out a lot. It reminds me of Jenny."

Serena was taken aback by what Dan was telling her, but Alexis had seemed off lately. "Maybe it's stress," Serena said trying to dismiss it. Serena had not seen Alexis acting out, but than again maybe Alexis was not doing it around Serena. "I think's it's stress dealing with the fact that her sister is pregnant."

"Haley is pregnant!?" Dan nearly chocked on the idea. He was glad that it wasn't his daughter, but Haley was the last person that Dan had ever expected to me pregnant. "Are you sure it's Haley and not Alexis?" If it was Alexis that would explain Alexis weird moods lately.

"Yes, I'm sure that it's Haley," Serena spoke crossing her arms. "Haley told me. I do pay attention to my kids, Dan," Serena spoke. She felt that Dan was judging her parenting skills. Since Alexis spend most of the time with Serena and Nate.

"I know you do, Serena, but I just think that Alexis needs to stay in more or have you control her more," Dan stated. "I don't want my daughter to turn into my sister. Jenny was a mess at that age, since she took out a lot of that anger at you."

Serena looked at Dan and raised an eyebrow. "I remember that your dad tried to control Jenny and I think that made her run away," Serena pointed out with her arms crossed over her chest.

Matt took a deep breath as Henry and him went to another classroom. Matt knew that he needed to talk to Henry. No matter what he was going to hurt Henry and Haley but the tape Matt knew would hurt Henry and Haley more. "So are you thinking about getting with Alexis?" Matt asked.

Henry stared at Matt with wide eyes, the question had taken him by surprise. "Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"I mean because there are rumors that you hooked up with Alexis," Matt tone changed he was hurt and pissed off. "You lied to me about sleeping with Haley. You got her pregnant Henry."

Henry turned and glared at his best friend. "Yeah I know, Matt," he spoke his tone not light. "Look, I didn't mean to lie to you, but I need to make sure that do the right thing. Why would you want me to be with Alexis?"

"I just think that you would that you and Alexis would just be better for each other," Matt said trying to make it sound casual.

Henry stared at Matt. He was not in a good mood hearing Matt say that. "So are you saying that I'm like that slut, Alexis?"

"That not what I'm saying, Henry," Matt said coldly. "I'm just saying that maybe you and Haley should not be together."

"Well, this isn't your relationship," Henry said getting very annoyed at his best friend. "If you think Alexis is do great than you go be with her, Matt!" Henry snapped and walked off.

AN:/ thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows they mean so much to me! Please don't forget to hit the review button.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ hey guys sorry I have not updated! I have had major writers block with this story and I'm not sure I want to write this story anymore! Don't worry I won't delate it, but if anyone really likes this story please review and let me know. I don't want to write a story that no one likes. So please review if you would like me to keep going.


End file.
